Not A Troublesome Day After All
by rikki shiratori
Summary: [POINTLESS FLUFF] Shikamaru is willing to go out of his way to make up with taking Ino's first kiss. What seemed to be the most troublsome day at first may turn out to be not so bad after all...


Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They belong to the great Masashi Kishimoto all hail Kishimoto, although I'd like to have Shikamaru for my own dirty little fantasies.

* * *

Not A Troublesome Day After All  
by: rikki shiratori

"Finally, I get to have a break..." sighed Shikamaru. Lately, with the Jounin exams coming up. he had been into non-stop training. Asuma had practically dragged him into taking it.

'If you don't grab this opportunity now, you'd be wasting all your god-given talents. Become a Jounin now while you're stil at your peak.'

He shoved his hands into his pockets as he made his way towards some place where no one would bother him with his precious alone time. Frowning at the thought of Asuma's statement, he looked up at the blue sky, random clouds hovering beneath it's expanse. This was not his idea of living his dream life. Why the hell did he have to be a damned genius?

In the years that he had served as Chunnin, he had become one of the most respected tacticians in Konoha. It would certainly be a shame not to use it in crucial high-ranking missions.

"As if Chunnin missions aren't troublesome enough, they want me to become Jounin in only three years. Definitely not my idea of a perfect life."

The genius shinobi eventually reached a small stream in the nearby forest. Deciding to make the most of his short-lived vacation, he lay down under the shade of a tree and stared at the clouds above. "Is an average life too much to ask for?" he mumbled to himself, head pillowed on his arms, the lines on his forehead meeting in a scowl. "I knew I shouldn't have been a ninja. It's too much work."

"Aha, I figured you'd be here," said a voice all too familiar to him. Just when Shikamaru thought he could have this day all to himself. The blonde kunoichihad her arms crossed on her chest, laughing slightly at the lanky kagemane shinobi that lay on the grass not far from the path. "Finally got away from Asuma-sensei, ne?"

"Ha? Ino, what are you doing here?" asked Shikamaru, moving to sit up, brows furrowing at her intrusion.

Ino raised one eyebrow at him. "Is that any way to greet a concerned friend?" she chided, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Shikamaru could only grunt annoyingly at her. "Actually, I was looking forward to a quiet time today. How troublesome..."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Ino spat, seating herself next to him. "Seriously, I thought you could use some cheering up since Asuma-sensei's been making you work your ass off with the Jounin exams. I know you hate breaking a sweat."

Motioning to lie back down, he sighed. "Being a Jounin isn't in my plans. It's already too troublesome being Chunnin."

Ino smiled. He's still the same old Shikamaru - lazy and finds everything worth putting any effort upon troublesome. "I know you'll do good. Besides, you're a genius. It's almost impossible for you not to pass."

"Meaning there's still a good possibility that I may not become one..."

"Don't even think about skipping the exam, Nara. I'll tell you now, if you do, you'll never hear the end of it," warned the mindwalker kunoichi. "I'll personally see to that."

Shikamaru sighed again. Ino's threats always work on him. She knew how to make him succumb to her whims, knowing how troublesome it would be for him to deal with her temper. "Mendokuse..."

With that, Ino gave him a wink and laid herself down beside him. The two young shinobi opted to watch the clouds above, the tree nearby shielding them from the heat of the early afternoon sun.

Hours went by as the two lay in silence, content with each other's company. But somehow, even a lazy bum like him grows tired of doing nothing. Deciding to head home as his stomach grumbled from missing his lunch, he stretched his arms as he sat up, wondering whether or not Ino was still around or not. Gazing towards Ino's earlier spot, he found the blonde kunoichi sleeping blissfully. The slight breeze blowing at the strands of her hair, waving the silken locks from her face. She wore a small smile, as if dreaming of something wonderful.

He stared at her, found it amusing to watch her sleeping. It was almost as if she were completely different from the Ino he knew. It was rare that he would find these moments to watch her unconcious. It was mostly when she would use her jutsu where she entrusts him with her vulnerable body. They both trusted each other with their lives. As a team, it was their strength. As with Chouji, they all knew how to support each other. But seeing her sleep is a totally different case. She looked expressive, interesting even. Prompting to move closer, Shikamaru tucked a stray strand of hair from her face.

"Mmm... yes mom, I'll wash the dishes later..." she mumbled, making the kagemane genius to pull back in surprise. He laughed inwardly.

"What the hell am I doing?" he asked himself, rubbing the back of his head, averting his gaze towards the water in the stream. But he turned towards her again and found himself mezmerized with her sleeping form. Stroking her cheek with the back of his hand, his gaze outlined her lips, the lines of her brow, and her closed eyes.

It seemed as though the longer he stayed there watching her, the harder it was to think. Before he realized, he was looming above her, face hovering over hers. Another look at her lips and he closed in the distance. He could feel her breath fanning his cheek, a slight blush creeping onto his tanned features.

"I-ino... I..." closing his eyes, he pressed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss. A mere brush of his lips was apparently enough to wake her.

Pulling back slowly, he opened his eyes to a fully awakened Yamanaka Ino, a puzzled look in her eyes as she met his. Blushing ever so slightly, he tried averting his eyes, feeling strangely giddy. Ino was blushing, too, cheeks tinted prettily against the sun's setting rays.

"Mendokuse! What was I thinking?" he cursed at himself silently, absently rubbing the back of his neck, unable to think of anything else to say. The blonde kunoichi could only look down on the ground, fingers tracing her lips.

The long, awkward silence was broken by her whisper. "My first kiss..." Shikamaru felt a small pang of guilt and jealousy. But could he really help it? Ino couldn't decide whether to smack him in the head or to hide her embarrassment and never let him see her again.

"Sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking," he apologized, unable to face her.

"That was my first kiss," she said bluntly, hands resting on her lap, fingers fidgeting with each other, trying her best to hide her blush.

Her words stung. He did take that from her - the one she had been wanting Sasuke to have from her.

"Mendokuse," he muttered silently. "I really do have a knack for getting into such troublesome situations."

Dusting his pants as he stood, he then offered Ino his hand. The mindwalker could only stare at him questioningly.

"I'll make things up to you, to show you how sorry I am for taking advantage of you."

"Shika, you don't have to..." she answered as she took his offer and helped her up.

He shook his head slowly, a small smile on his lips. "Because I took your first kiss, I'll make sure you hook up with the Uchiha boy. It's the least I could do."

"Da... datte..."

"Don't worry about it," he interjected, stopping her short before she could argue. "I know how much you adore him. Think about it, this could be your chance." Turning towards the forest path, he rested his hands behind his head and prompted Ino to go back to town. "I'll walk you home."

Silence accompanied the two young shinobi as they walked out from the woods. Behind the kagemane genius followed the mindwalker. Staring at the back of his head, she worried her lips. He'd been so willing to be a go-between that it scared her. He never even bothered to let her have her say.

Reaching the Yamanaka residence, Shikamaru finally turned to her to say his goodbyes.

"Thank you for walking me home."

He shrugged and simply turned around to make his way home. "It's far too troublesome to compete with the Uchiha boy. Besides, I'd only be kidding myself if I would even think about pursuing her. To top it all off, she's my best friend," he thought bitterly.

A few paces more and he felt himself being enveloped by a pair of feminine arms in a small embrace. Dropping his hands to his sides, he sighed inwardly. She was making this harder than it already is.

"Ino, don't worry about me. Hell, you don't even have to thank me."

Ino only held on to him tighter, burying her cheek onto his back. "Would you at least listen to what I have to say first?" she pleaded softly. Shikamaru could only nod at her request.

"It's so unlike you to offer such a favor. Is the coming exam bothering you that much? Or is it something else? YOu were so willing to be matchmaker that you never even bothered to ask me what I wanted."

"What are you talking about? YOu've been after Sasuke all your life and I thought you'd be ecstatic."

Ino released her hold on him, pacing to confront him face to face. Looking him in the eye, she smiled. "Had it ever occurred to you that I might have been able to get over some childhood crush?"

Shikamaru laughed slightly, "You have? Are you sure? I mean, there isn't anyone else I could think of that could possibly be any more appealing than the Uchiha guy."

Ino sighed, exasperated at the young man in front of her. "Sometimes, I can't believe how you can be such an idiot..." With that said, she carefully twined her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. A small blush crept to his tanned cheeks. Finding it awfully amusing how the lazy shinobi became flustered, she kissed his nose.

"Good luck on your exams, Shika-kun." Ino only smiled and made her way into the house, leaving a stunned Shikamaru under the glow of the street lamp.

The sun had already set moments ago and they had been too busy to notice. Somehow, he felt relaxed today more than any day before in his life. This may have been the least troublesome day of all.

"I have to thank her tomorrow. Mendokuse..." With that in mind, he made his own way home.

* * *

Author Notes: I'm really starting to suck in writing more and more. I have lots of ideas in mind but almost all of them are also based on other fanfics so that's a no-no for me. This is just pointless drabble. Not much to ponder with. Anyway, if you have any comments, please do review. I love getting feedback. Also, if you do have any challenge fics or anything in particular in mind, just send me a message on my profile page. Remember! REVIEW! 


End file.
